


Glass Offices

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, Community: ladiesbingo, Exhibitionism, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kara's struggling with her anger, Cat suggests a different kind of release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Offices

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Season One's _Red Faced_. Written for [Ladies Bingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/), prompt "office", and for [The Femslash Kink Meme](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org), [prompt](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/15813.html?thread=2188229#cmt2188229) "Kara/Cat, office sex".

The last few stragglers working on deadlines cleared out over an hour ago, but Kara’s heart still thumps in her chest, her skin still prickles like there are eyes on her. The office is silent beyond her own harsh breathing, but she still finds herself instinctively listening for footsteps throughout the building, checking they won’t be disturbed.

Cat watches her with shrewd eyes. “Do you like it like this?” she murmurs softly, perfectly manicured nails digging into Kara’s hips. “Being in the office, does it _excite_ you?”

She drops her hand, runs her thumb firmly along the folds of Kara’s labia. Kara can’t hold back her gasp, can’t hold back the way her hips twitch into the touch.

Cat makes an approving sound, the hint of a smirk on her lips. “You’re so _wet_.” She looks up at Kara where she straddles Cat’s lap in her high-backed desk chair. “You _do_ like it, don’t you?”

Kara can’t deny it. She’s always enjoyed the glass walls in the office and the way they make everything seem open and bright. But now it leaves her feeling _exposed_ , as if she’s on display. And Cat’s right, it’s making Kara squirm with pleasure, turned-on by the sense of being involved in something _forbidden_ , twisting the place she works into something seedier and smutty and all the more amazing for it.

Cat’s touches are slow but hard; Kara shivers, concentrating on not denting the back of the chair under her hands. 

“ _Please_ , Ms. Grant,” she whispers. Kara wants more, she wants _everything_.

Cat tilts her head, eyes dancing wickedly. She presses up with two fingers, presses _inside_ , and Kara’s voice echoes around the empty office. “When I told you to find a release, this isn’t what I was thinking of,” she says, almost conversationally. Her eyes narrow hungrily, her voice lowers huskily. “But I certainly don’t mind.”

She works her fingers in and out of Kara’s cunt, moving with a clear rhythm. Dragging them out slow until only the tips of her fingers remain, then fucking in fast and making Kara cry out. The chair rocks slightly when Kara’s hips roll, and she looks down at the obscene movement clearly happening beneath her skirt, using her x-ray vision to see through the fabric to Cat’s hand thrusting between her thighs.

Cat pushes her thumb against Kara’s clit where it’s swollen and sensitive, and Kara’s back arches, her hand snapping out behind her to catch her weight against Cat’s desk. She wants to go harder, faster, but she doesn’t want to hurt Cat. And it’s better like this, being at Cat’s mercy, having her set the pace.

That anger’s still inside of her. All that frustration, it’s still simmering beneath the surface, and Kara’s learning to channel it but that isn’t enough to make it disappear. Cat’s suggestion had been to let it out with aggression, and Kara followed her advice, and it had worked to a point. She’d gotten to the bottom of her anger, found the source of it all, but now everything inside of her feels churned up and _raw_. 

But like this, it all fades away, and all Kara can focus on is how incredible Cat’s touch feels.

Another finger presses inside of her, and Kara feels stretched, _open_ , slick and hot as she clenches down on the sensation. She rises on her knees a little, tries to push down, but Cat clicks her tongue in admonishment and that’s all it takes to make Kara stay in place.

“You should see yourself,” Cat says, tongue pressing up against one of her incisors. Kara assumes it’s just talk, just another way to drive her crazy, but then Cat’s free hand reaches for her desk past Kara’s hip, taps at her phone, and Kara’s mouth falls open as the screens along the wall flicker to life. It’s her, it’s _them_ , their faces and their bodies and the way Cat’s fucking her steadily, spread across the screens from different angles.

Kara’s hips buck, cunt _throbbing_ , and Cat laughs, an exhale of warmth against Kara’s throat.

Kara can see herself, flushed and panting, chest moving as she gulps at the air. She can watch Cat watching her, and Kara’s trembling, moaning, her eyes wide on the screens. Cat taps her phone again, and the breathy whimpers Kara can’t hold in repeat back at her from the speakers. It’s all she can hear; the usual sounds of the city that her super-hearing picks up without her permission are drowned out by her own voice as she gets wound higher and higher.

She tears her gaze away, looks back down at Cat who watches her knowingly. She smiles up at Kara, and it’s not the usual sardonic close-lipped expression Kara’s used to. It’s something darker, a smile that reminds her that Cat clawed her way up from the bottom, that she never takes no for an answer. Kara’s breath catches in her chest.

“I’m going to make you come now,” Cat purrs, and the fingers inside Kara crook, press down _hard_ against her g-spot. Kara’s head snaps back, and Cat’s thumb pushes down on her clit, holding her like that so effortlessly, held in the pinch of Cat’s hand. Fingers inside, thumb outside, building pressure as she massages firmly, and Kara’s trembling uncontrollably, thighs shaking with the effort of holding herself up.

Her voice echoes back at her from the speakers when she comes.

She’s still shaking when she hauls herself back to sit on the edge of Cat’s desk. The tops of her thighs are soaked; she watches Cat reach for a tissue and wipe off her slick fingers with no-nonsense motions.

“Do you feel better?” Cat asks. It’s hard to read her at times, Cat’s poker face is so impressive it’s intimidating. But Kara can smell the scent of arousal on her, feel the heat from Cat’s body.

She nods her head, pressing her thighs together when such a simple movement sends a fluttering aftershock of pleasure through her. “Can I - that is - would you -” Kara stops herself, laughing nervously. “Can I help _you_ feel better?”

She’s scared that Cat will say no. But instead she gives Kara another of those dangerous smiles. “Of course.”

Kara slides from the desk and drops straight to her knees between Cat’s feet. The smile on Cat’s face grows even wider; Kara feels another aftershock rush through her at the sight of it as it’s repeated across the wall of screens.

She _does_ feel better. Making Cat come under her mouth will make her feel better still.


End file.
